


Sunrise, Sunset.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [67]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Colours, Gen, Imagery, Impermanence of Life, Metaphors, Personification, Philosophical?, Practising Writing, Probably a part of the Book of Tortuganity~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Life is ephemeral, so make the most of it!





	Sunrise, Sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but I liked writing this one!

Gold. Orange. Red. Pink. Purple. 

Colours drift in and out of each other on the evening breeze, a soundless melody of ephemeral beauty. The sun, centrefold in the symphony of the sky, is a burning flame of deep orange, glowing with the final embers of daylight as it gives way to the blue of the moon and her subjects.

Clouds cross the sky in slow processions, streams of water vapour condensed into the colours of the sky as the sunlight hits them, casting shadows to the ground where daylight once ruled.

People sit and watch, enthralled. Others ignore it, because it happens every day. 

The moon waits for her turn to shine.

Finally, the sun slips below the horizon, her duty done for the day, orange fading to red, and the colours march after her to the other side of the world.

Cool blue, then the deep midnight blue of the night sky, pours in from the other end of the world, the moon rising with her cloak of stars to watch over the darkness and keep the monsters at bay.

Tides drift in and out of each other as she watches, calmly, serenely, over the land.

Day, night, day, night, day, night. The cycle is endless, colours shifting and clouds drifting across the sky again and again and again. 

Watch, don't watch. Repetition and ephemerality blend together, because no sky is the same. Each sunset is different, and each person watching it is different. Each night is a different night, each day a different day. 

Experience, impermanence, resolve.

The sun oversees it. The moon oversees it.

And so do you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I like the poetic style of this one. Gave me a chance to explore using imagery and different sentence structures~
> 
> Prompt- Sunrises.
> 
> Original Number- 80.


End file.
